


Songs of Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Emotional Whump, F/M, Horror, Romance, Rose mentioned, attempted redemption, doctor self-whump, period fic, romantic time, ten x rose (mentioned), teninch (kind of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor finds himself trapped in a dungeon in the 1800s. When he comes across a woman with his lost love's face, he begins to hold onto hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've decided to write some Lily/Doctor fun! (Or the Doctor pining over Rose thanks to Lily's appearance). 
> 
> First half beta'd by the lovely Diomede!

The Doctor woke with a start and a crook in his neck. After a moment of disorientation, he was able to notice that he was currently tied tightly to an old wooden chair. He blinked a few times and then looked up, taking in the damp, dirty prison cell. Before he had the chance to remember the previous day’s events, the clacking of heels echoed down the hall. 

 

When she came into view, he was spectacularly unprepared. “Rose?” His voice cracked on the word, from lack of use or emotion he was not sure. He was reminded of another time when she was dressed so nicely, all the way back when he still had that daft face. 

 

The woman smirked at him, a very un-Rose-like look, and opened the cell. “You called me that yesterday as well. Is she of importance to you?”

 

No reply came as he was still reeling at the sight in front of him. It couldn't be Rose, not with the sinister looks and deep voice. He forced his mind to cooperate as he thought back. There was fire, screams, and the blonde beauty in front of him.  _ She _ was the cause. This thought solidified his hypothesis and his eyes hardened. “Why are you doing this?”

 

She walked over to him and took residence in his lap. She ran a finger down his suit jacket as her eyes lingered on his lips. “Why not?” She leaned closer to speak directly in his ear. “All these mortals, so fragile and cowardly. But  _ you,”  _ she allowed her lips to brush the side of his face, taking note of his shiver, “you’re something else, aren't you? You healed impossibly quick.” 

 

The Doctor swallowed, refusing to give in. “You have no idea what you're talking about.” 

 

She pulled back to look him in the eyes, a ghost of a smile on her face. “The eyes are the window to your soul, did you know that? The way you look at me…” She placed a small kiss on his lips. “Longing for a lost lover. Do I look like her?” 

 

The Doctor clenched his jaw and forced himself to look toward the hall, keeping silent. 

 

She’s got up off his lap and swiveled around, uncaring. “I'll let you rot for a while longer.” She faltered, before turning back around. “My name is Lily, by the way.”

 

He raised an eyebrow. “Doesn’t seem like the smartest move to let me know that.” 

 

A slow smile spread across her lips. “Ah, but to not would imply defeat.” With that, she continued on her way.

 

After she was gone, he spent a moment to catch his bearings. He wasn't sure if he could handle this, seeing such a devilish woman in Rose’s body. After a few deep breaths, he knew he had to get to work. One good thing about being in the 1800s is the lack of technological knowledge, showing rather well at the weight of the sonic screwdriver in his jacket pocket. With the way he was tied to the chair, he was quickly able to maneuver a hand to grab the screwdriver and undo his binds. 

 

Thankful for metal cells, he broke out and was running down the hall in record time. It was rather short, with a small staircase lead upward off to the left. The sound of Beethoven’s  _ Symphony No. 5 _ wafted through the open door.  _ She really didn't expect me to get out _ . Moving as silently as possible, he crept up the stairs. Every time a creak sounded, he winced, but rationally he knew that there was no way he could be heard over the classical piece. Once he made it up the stairs, he knew he had two options: flee or reason. Surely a woman with Rose’s face could be reasoned with, it was only natural. Quickly making a decision, he began down the hall toward the music. The low hum of a man’s voice and then her laughter were heard over the music, thanks to his Time Lord senses.

 

He peeked into the room to see Lily and a man (too pretty for his liking) dancing in circles around the ballroom. His jaw clenched as he watched the man place a kiss on her lips, but then he reminded himself that  _ it was not Rose _ . He pulled out his sonic and pointed it toward the music, successfully cutting it off. 

 

Both Lily and the man looked at the player in confusion; she then turned toward the door as if sensing his presence. A smile slowly formed on her face. “Well, hello. Tricky little man, aren’t you?” As she spoke, she seemed absolutely pleased at his presence.

 

The man looked the Doctor up and down. “It seems wildly unintelligent to make yourself known to us like this.”

 

“Well,” the Doctor stepped into the room, a small smirk on his face, “I thought it only polite. Can't leave without thanking my oh-so-gracious hosts.” 

 

“Indeed.” The man smiled and walked over to him, sizing him up. “Dorian Grey. Pleasure to meet you. Or rather, meet you while awake.”

 

The Doctor’s eyebrows rose. “Dorian...like Oscar Wilde?”

 

Dorian’s eyebrow raised in confusion. “I’m sorry?”

 

The Doctor rolled his arm while he spoke. “You know. Oscar Wilde,  _ The Picture of Dorian Gray _ . Lovely story, if a bit dark. Basil, Lord Wotton. Well known.” 

 

Dorian furrowed his brow, beginning to feel uneasy. “How could you possibly know about Basil and Henry?”

 

The Doctor grinned. “Guess you’ll have to keep me around to figure it out.”

 

Lily looked between the two, eyes calculating. “Perhaps he is right, Dorian. With his...endurance,” she sauntered over to the Doctor, brushing the back of her hand against his cheek, “he could be a valuable asset. We shan't kill him just yet.”

 

The Doctor reveled in her touch before remember that  _ no _ , it’s not Rose. This was becoming much harder than he originally thought. He forced the grin back on his face as he looked between the two. “My thoughts exactly.” 


End file.
